


Panandalian(g Oras)

by svteenstories



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, charot, omg tagging is fun, pero check the label, pero one sided feelings, possessive!jeonghan
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svteenstories/pseuds/svteenstories
Summary: “What’s gotten into you? You were never 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 needy”𝘚𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘴? Siguro.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 15





	Panandalian(g Oras)

**Author's Note:**

> hello dapat talaga kagabi ko to ipopost kaso masyado akong nawili manuod ng architect react vlogs at tuluyan ko nang nakalimutang tapusin to lmaoooooo
> 
> so n e weyz, eto na nga. (belated) happy 21st birthday miss q para sayo to get get aw <3

Walang pag-aanlinlangang tumayo si Jeonghan bago kinaladkad ang sariling mga paa patungo sa direksyon ng binatang kanina pa gumagambala ng kanyang isipan.

Bago pa maiangat ni Joshua ang kanyang ulo ay nagsalita na siya,

“Niyaya kitang lumabas kasi stressed na ako sa revisions pero you’re making me finish my work and you’re investing your time on that book.”

“So you’re saying?”

Inabot ni Jeonghan ang hawak nitong libro at pinatong sa dulang kasabay ng pagpwesto ng kanyang sarili sa kandungan ng binata. “How about you make me forget my stress for a while?”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Walang kapalit na pera pag ako nag-udyok.” maikling sagot ni Jeonghan bago inabot ang kamay ni Joshua upang ipasok ito sa loob ng suot niyang tshirt. “ _Please_ , make me feel good, daddy.”

“What’s gotten into you? You were never _this_ needy” wika ni Joshua, bakas sa mukha nito ang pagtataka.

_Selos?_ Siguro.

Ngunit hindi na kailangan pang malaman ni Joshua kung ano man tong bumabagabag sa kanyang isipan. Kaya’t sa halip na sagutin niya ito ay kinupkop ni Jeonghan ang maamong mukha ng binata upang ipaglapat ang kanilang labi ngunit pagkalipas ng ilang minuto ay kumalas si Joshua .

“Jeonghan, I hope you’re not drugged by that chickenjoy because—”

“I’m not, trust me.” _Purong selos lang to._

_Pero sino nga ba ako para magselos? Ano nga ba tayo para ipagdamot kita?_

_“Please,_ I’m just really stressed out _.”_

Tumango lang si Joshua bago muling ipinagtapat ang kanilang mga labi na agad namang tinugunan ni Jeonghan.

“Tell me, how much do you want this?” bulong ni Joshua habang tinitignan ng diretso sa mata si Jeonghan nang maghiwalay ang kanilang mga labi upang maghabol ng hininga.

“ _So much_ . Make me forget, make me see the stars. Make me see nothing but white — ” bigkas ni Jeonghan at muling ipinikit ang kanyang mata bago napa arko ang kanyang likod nang maramdaman niyang himurin ni Joshua ng buo ang kanyang leeg. “ _J-Joshua_..”

  
  


“.. _please_.”

“Baby, you don’t have to beg. We’ll get there.” wika ni Joshua na may katiyakan bago binalot ang kanyang braso sa katawan ng binata upang dalhin ito sa kanyang kwarto.

Napakagat ng labi si Jeonghan bago ibinurol ang kanyang mukha sa leeg ni Joshua. _Stop being nice. Don’t be too nice, please._

Nang makarating sila sa kwarto ay dahan dahang inihiga ni Joshua si Jeonghan bago ipwinesto ang kanyang sarili sa gitna ng hita. “I-”

“Make it hurt.”

“As much as I want you to remember the pain, we’re here to forget.” wika ni Joshua at isa isang hinubad nito ang saplot ni Jeonghan bago tinitigang lalaki sa harap niya. “Pretty you are.”

Ramdam ni Jeonghan ang init na bumabalot sa kanyang mukha ngunit bago niya pa ito matakpan ay hinawakan na ni Joshua ng magkabilaan ang kanyang mga galanggalangan.

“You’re already bare and open for me. What’s the point of covering your face?”

“Then, are you gonna fuck me or what?”

“Pretty with a distasteful mouth.” 

“This distasteful mouth can do things though.” depensa ni Jeonghan bago marahang kinagat ang ibabang labi habang direktang nakatingin kay Joshua.

Hindi na nag-alangan pa si Joshua at itinapat ang kanyang daliri sa labi ng binata. “Well then, show me what that mouth can do.”

Binasa ni Jeonghan ang kanyang labi at isinubo ang tatlong daliri ng binata bago sinumulang supsupin ito.

“Wet them real good, baby.” mapang-akit na bulong ni Joshua habang hinihimas ang hita ni Jeonghan na nagudyok upang igihan pa nito ang pagsupsop na di katagalan ay naging sanhi upang tumulo ang kanyang laway. “I hope you’re aware how obscene you look.”

‘ _Hnnng_ ’

“Yeah, baby? You think you’re ready for my fingers?”

Mabilis na tumango si Jeonghan bago itinigil ang pagsupsop ng daliri ni Joshua at dali daling inangulo ang mga ito sa butas niya. “ _P-please, daddy_.” nagmamaka awang wika niya bago inabot ang mukha ng binata upang bigyan ito ng mariin na halik.

Kasabay ng pakikipagbuno ng kanilang mga dila ay ang pagpasok ng unang daliri ni Joshua sa lagusan ng binata na di katagalan ay naging tatlo.

“I’m ready, please…. _Joshua_ , please” desperadong ungol ni Jeonghan habang mahigpit na nakakapit sa balikat ng nasabing binata. “ _Fuck me raw._ ”

Dahan dahang inilabas ni Joshua ang kanyang mga daliri na naging sanhi ng himutok ni Jeonghan at agad na hinubad ang suot na damit bago ihinanay ang kanyang ari sa naka abang na butas ni Jeonghan. “Tell me-”

“ _Fuck me raw until I’m senseless_ .” _I just wanna forget._

Unti unting ipinasok ni Joshua ang kanyang ari habang pinagmamasdan ang ekspresyon ni Jeonghan. “Good?”

Tumango muna si Jeonghan bago nagsalita. “K-keep going, daddy. Feels good.”

Nang naipasok na ni Joshua ng buo ay ipinatong niya ang mga binti ni Jeonghan sa kanyang balikat bago sinimulang gumalaw.

Napaangat ng likod si Jeonghan nang bumilis ang kilos ng binatang nasa ibabaw niya. Sa bawat labas masok ni Joshua ay sinabayan ni Jeonghan hanggang umabot na si Jeonghan sa kasukdulan na di katagalan ay sinundan ni Joshua.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This has been my second attempt of writing a fLuEnT (- the dialogues) tagalog p0rn LOL (but i think mahaba pa ang gabi still ranks as 1st)
> 
> Kung nagus2han nue i2 mga bHiE (kahit maiksi lang ito pero dw marami pa naman silang chenes charot 1/4), comment n gimme kudos uwu (or pwede niyo naman me sigawan sa twitter @svteenstories \m/)


End file.
